


Baby moon

by Babybunnystudios22



Series: Submissive Nightmare [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Shipkids, Broody, Crink - Freeform, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dark Sanses, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dust Sans - Freeform, DustLust, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Errorsans - Freeform, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Horror Sans - Freeform, I Ship It, Killertale Sans - Freeform, M/M, Mama Nightmare, Multi, Nightmare adopted the dark sanses - they’re legally his kids., Older Sibling Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Outerdreamberry, Parent Sans (Undertale), Parental Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Protective Errortale Sans (Undertale), SHIPKIDS, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Sub Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Uncorrupted Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), florist nightmare, horrorkiller - Freeform, mama Nightmare is best nightmare, nightmare just wants love and a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22
Summary: 30 years after the truce between the star sanses and dark sanses, Nightmare is a florist who has everything bar one thing. A child. Every time he sees a baby, he wishes he could have one of his own. His boys have gone and settled down; having families of their own. He has empty nest syndrome badly and wants a child more than anything but people are too afraid to go near him.How will he fill the hole in his heart?
Relationships: Dream/Blue/Outer, Error/Sans, Ink/Cross, Killer/Horror, Nightmare/???, Sans/Sans (Undertale), dust/lust
Series: Submissive Nightmare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116536
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Baby moon

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea who his mate should be. So enjoy some broody -soon to be pregnant- mama nootnoot

It had been 20 years since the truth between the star sanses and the dark sanses, finally ending a senseless war that had been going on for eons. It was such a relief, like a fresh breath of air after a storm passed and now no one had to worry about anyone dying unjust deaths. During those 30 years many had changed in their behavior, lives and professions.

Horror was now a professional chef with multiple restaurants around the multiverse who was married to Killer who was a professional sculptor. They had discovered that killer was good with carving anything using anything from knives on wood to clay and wood so they made a job out of it. The two lived happily in Sugartale with their sons Abyss and Patch who wee both in high school. Abyss was doing very well with his school work to becoming an environmentalist so that people didn’t end up like their father. Patch was too young to know what he anted to be but like his brother was doing very well in school.

That wasn’t really a surprise as their father and mama were sanses and very very smart at things they loved so it was obvious they’d get their fathers intelligence.

Error ended up with sans and they had been married for over 9 years now. Sans went back to being a full time scientist when above ground and became a very famous one at that, winning 7 Nobel prizes for his work and research in his field whist Error became a fairly well known astronomer who helped his husband many times. Their Son short cut was a surprise baby but he was well loved and was 16; the same age as Abyss. He was earning to become an astrophysicist as he loved space and science like his parents which was adorable.

Error even made a small online shop called glitched dolls where he made dolls, blankets and clothes for fun in his spare times and sold them multiversal. His creations were loved by all, especially with how he used to be. The family lived happily in Undertale. 

Cross was the most surprising of the group; falling in love its ink who ended up loving him back which was even more bizarre but it was cute and they made it work which was adorable to everyone. Cross was a gym trainer for professional wrestlers and Ink became a famous artist who’s artwork went to be featured in many art museums. The two had been married for 8 years now amd together they had 8 sons: Moku who was the oldest at 17, Cameron who was 16, Litur who was 14 and Colour blind, Irezumi who was 13, Nix who was 12, Papercut who was 10 and their youngest Random who was 5. All of them in one way or another needed paint and had glowing red eyes when mad but they whee creative and loyal kids. The family lived in Underhaven.

Dust and Lust lived in Undertale alongside Error and Sans; both married for 5 years and they were happy. Lust was a doctor who helped people with chronic conditions and thanks to sans was able to cure his lust. Dust was happy his husband wasnt in fear of dusting from not having sex often anymore. Dust himself was on meds, therapy and a geography teacher who taught in a high school which was fun for him. They had three kids themselves; Kenzie their son who was 16, Belladonna their 14 year old daughter and Heart struck their youngest daughter at age 10. 

Dream, Outer and Blue had gotten together and had been married for two years now. The family lived in Underswap happily enjoying the surface life. Dream was an ambassador for Chara and loved his job helping them do their job. Outer was a historian for a museum and helped them learn about the artifacts that came in their museum as he hated space hence why he didn’t become a astronomer. Blue -who had gotten better at cooking- became a cooking teacher at the high school so he could teach people the joy of cooking. They had 5 kids together. 3 daughters and 2 sons. Their daughters were Star fruit (18), Sunshine (8) and star-way (7). Their sons were Sol (15) and Cloudberry (13.)

Over all everyone who played a very important role in the war had long since gotten help, settled down and had families of their own all bar 1. Nightmare. Nightmare took ages to get back to full sanity and when he did his sons - the dark sanses, all legally adopted- and his brother had all since gotten down to starting families of their own. 

He had the castle demolished and now lived in a small home built with a huge garden and green house in Undertale as he really liked gardening and plants. That is as long as it wasn’t an apple tree; that caused panic attacks. He was a small florist in Undertale and even published a few books on gardening which helped people come to him flower shop; Moon blossom a lot more.

Many were surprised he settled down to be an independent florist and writer but many saw it was such a cute change from how he used to be. Many would wonder why he never settled down but that was because people were still too afraid to go near him or date him. Nightmare understood this and didn’t really let it get him down. He liked being on his own with nature; it felt freeing again to do safe. Safe.

However there was one thing being lonely didn’t help with and that was his longing for a child of his own; biologically. He had 5 amazing adopted suns who grew up to be amazing men and parents and he had 19 amazing grandkids who sought him out and visited often; not that their parents cared due to their busy lives. As long as they were happy and safe, they could do whatever. He hadn’t seen his boys in nearly 30 years and it hurt but everyone was busy.

However it didn’t stop the empty nest syndrome o the hole in his heart to look after a child of his own but with everyone being still afraid of him, he doubted that would ever happen so he took care of his plant kids instead. Every time he saw a baby his heart would sadly twinge and he would get severely broody to the point it caused mood swings but he lived alone so no one knew about that.

It was even worse in spring when it was the peak of the year for babies to be born. “What shall i plant today?” Nightmare asked himself and he got dressed. He was back in uncorrupted form and he was so small. He wore a short sleeved white top under purple dungarees, brown boots and brown Gardner gloves with a lilac ink length skirt with a moon pin. All in all, he looked great!

He went outside and began to do the weeding and watering of his plants as usual; humming soft songs to himself as he did so. The radio played softly from the glass patio table and he happily enjoyed his time out in the sun. As he gardened, he heard the door go. Standing up he brushed the loose dirt off of himself and went to the door; opening it. “Hello?” He said only to get knocked down by someone.

“BROTHER!” Dream shouted happily with a laugh as they hit the floor in a massive bone pile on the polished wooden floor. Nightmare laughed and winced. “Pfft hahahaha! Ow! Dream that hurt!” He said as he was helped up by his twin and chuckled. “Even at 590 you still smile when you see me.” He said as the other helped him up and nodded, grinning brightly. “Of course! I haven’t seen you in 30 years since you went to therapy!” Nightmare nodded as the other looked at him. 

Dream smiled and giggled. His brother looked so much better and happier now. His left socket though was pretty badly cracked and blind but otherwise he looked amazing. Plus his new outfit was cute even if it was a bit dirty. “You look amazing. How do you feel?” Dream asked as Nightmare took him to his garden which left dream impressed.

“I feel great! I’m healthy and I’m coping with my life Bette than ever before! Now I’ve got an amazing job, home and garden!” He said as he checked his blue and pink hydrangeas for any pests. The garden was huge with a wooden patio for furniture and a fire place.

From the patio you went down three steps to a huge stone path that sat in well kept luscious grass. There was a cherry blossom tree and pear tree on either side near the walls with a mango tree at the bottom of the garden. Near the cherry blossom tree on the left a mini path way branching off of the main one to a small pond that had a statue fountain in the middle that was well kept. There were fruit bushes and many flower bushes everywhere on either side. At the base of the garden near the mango tree was a stone patio with one step and hanging swing seat from the tree. 

There was a small area beside the swing where there was a mini waterfall pond and a green house with more plants and pots. Dream was impressed. “Whoa brother this is beautiful! What do you grow here?” Dream asked sitting on the white patio chair at the table, noting the lilac portal radio that was currently trendy. 

Nightmare smiled as he finished putting the weeds and that in his compost bin and took off his gloves to reveal his scarred and chipped hands; sitting down before his brother and drinking some lemonade. “Well brother, i grow hydrangeas, rose, cherry blossom, mangos, pears, black velvet petunias, moon flowers, marigolds, bee balms, lavenders, dahlias, lilies, water lilies and grass with a bit of moss. I’m so prod of my garden and I’ve been working on it for ages. I’m so proud of it!” He said with a smile.

Dream smiled and had some lemonade. “Tasty. Well brother youve got an amazing garden and i love how beautiful it looks. It suites you!” Nightmare chuckled and nodded. “It’s fun alongside my flower shop and book writing. I’m happy i get to share the language of flowers with everyone. After all its universal.”

Dream laughed and nodded. As a nature skeleton he would know the universal flower language fr which they were born. “Exactly! I’m so so sorry we couldn’t ever meet up. Ive been so busy being ambassador and helping with the kids and my husbands as has everyone else.” He frowned. He always felt guilty at not being able to be with his twin but he was so busy with his own life to visit often.

Nightmare shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me as long as you’re happy and everyone is doing well. Plus being ambassador must be very hard with everything you’ve got to do so its ok. I’m happy.” He said flicking his brother on the forehead. Goddamn his brother was such a worry wart sometimes when it wasn’t needed anymore. Dream winced at the flick and flicked back. “Don’t start.” Nightmare smirked and stuck his tongue out. 

Dream looked around and asked “Are you with anyone?” He was curious to see if his twin finally settled down like he did. From what the boys had told him, Ink and that, he was a good dad and he wanted to know if he had any little nieces of nephews. Nightmare gave him a deer in headlights look and he deflated a bit. Suddenly, he felt as if he had disappointed his brother by not having anything like that. Oh god, he was gonna laugh.

“No, i don’t. Once i got out of the mental hospital and therapy, i got a higher education and opened my flower shop and begun my gardening books. I flung myself into work as i like working. It was successful and I’m now living a good and happy life but its also lonely. Due to my past heinous actions, people are still afraid of being with me so no, I’m a single Pringle who will never mingle. Unless its with plants in which case, i will mingle.” He sipped his lemonade and relaxed in the warm sun. God, this was the life!

Dream stared at his twin both sadly and in understanding. With his twins actions, many were arid still but Dream would stop them and show them that his twin had moved on and was now living his best life like he should be. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” He said making the other snort and give him a playful shove.

Thank god he didn’t laugh. He wouldn’t have handled that. His twin didn’t hate him either and didn’t gloat which was something he appreciated. “It’s fine Dream, so relax. Plus I’ve met all 19 of my grand kids and I’m happy with that so there. They’re all such wonderful kids and i adore them. If anyone hurts them though,” his eyelight went out and he gave the sans smile. “ T H E P E R S O N W H O H U R T T H E M W I L L E N T E R M Y S P E C I A L H E L L.” Dream stared, eyes wide before smiling.

His brother was such a caring person and this just proves it. God, he had missed this so much. “And we will help. Do you want a kid?” He asked as he ate a pastry nightmare had there. He nodded. “Yeh but I’d rather have it with a partner. If not, i dunno really.” He shrugged as Dream texted Blue where he was and what was going on. “You get super broody then?” He rose an eyebrow, smirking playfully.

Nightmare blushed and nodded bright purple and teal, hiding his face. “Severely broody and it can get bad to the point of mood swings. It’s a mess brother! I only stay home on those days as to not embarrass myself. The boys wouldn’t let me live it down!” A purple tentacle came out his back and took a pastry which he nibbled. 

Dream laughed and pat his twin on the back, smiling. It was nice to have his brother in full control and peak mental health again. He felt so close to him again and he would protect him even if he knew Nightmare didn’t need protecting. “Well there is one way to stop it~’ he teased making the other flush more at the playful teasing. 

“How so?” The other pouted, the tentacle wagging once it was free from the pastry. His tentacles always did show his emotions better than words, like a dogs tail which was cute but also embarrassing from time to time. 

“Artificial insemination.”

Nightmare froze as his mind went blank. Oh for the love of all things apples, why didn’t he think of that. No, seriously, why didn’t he think about that? Oh wait, the money and his own social anxiety/embarrassment. Thats what stopped him. “O-oh.” He squeaked making dream laugh. “Or 18+ apps or things like that.”

Dream laughed harder as the tentacle smacked him lightly upside the head and nightmare said “i have social anxiety and plus,” he wilted. “Who would want a kid with me?” He muttered making Dream stop laughing and frown. His brother would forever have issues with his self image. He hugged him and said “Anyone with braincells would.” He frowned as his twin shook and silently cried into his shirt as he texted the others.

They would help nightmare get his wish fulfilled. Operation baby moon was now go.


End file.
